1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportation device, and more particularly to a routing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays routing devices are widely in a field of a road and rail vehicle to facilitate fast switching of vehicles between a road and a railway track. However, there are several non-neglectable problems with conventional routing devices: structure thereof is complex, cost thereof is high, and fast route switching of long vehicles or road and rail vehicles is difficult to be facilitated.